Efêmero
by unknow-chan
Summary: "Jamais seriam os mesmos de antes." ::Ulquiorra X Orihime:: Presente de aniversário para Double Side


**Minha primeira fic Ulquihime e presente de aniversário para "Double Side". Espero que ela goste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>EFÊMERO<strong>

**Capítulo único**

* * *

><p>Jamais voltariam a ser os mesmos de antes.<p>

Mesmo após a derrota de Aizen, os ataques de hollows ainda eram freqüentes, aproveitando-se do desfalque no exército dos shinigamis, não teria como o governo da Soul Society manter-se intacto depois de três dos capitães dos treze esquadrões terem desertado. Ainda assim, Ichigo ia ao mundo espiritual quase todos os dias, como ajuda extra para enfrentar os hollows.

Cicatrizes ainda permaneciam.

- ICHIIIGO!

Uma mulher, de longos cabelos verdes e sorridente igual a uma criança, pulou nas costas do Kurosaki, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e, por pouco, não foi ao chão.

- NEL, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

- Ei, seu saco de merda! –Um homem de cabelos e olhos igualmente azulados, gritou em tom de sarcasmo. –Nosso duelo ainda não acabou!

- Grimmjow, você ainda vai se ver comigo!

- Quanta infantilidade. –Um rapaz pálido de olhos verdes e mechas negras se aproximou.

- Ah, olá para você também, Ulquiorra.

- Aquela mulher que te acompanha sempre... –O moreno perguntou com aparente desinteresse.

- A Inoue? Ela não veio hoje.

- Entendo...

- Senhorita Nel, vamos logo! –Pesche e Dondo-Chakka chamaram a atenção de todos. –A cerimônia está para começar!

**XXX**

Alguns consideravam uma blasfêmia, outros acreditavam que seria mais um passo dado para alcançar a tão desejada paz no mundo espiritual, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, era um acontecimento importante. Os arrancar Nelliel Tu, Grimmjow Jaggerjack e Ulquiorra Schiffer arrependeram-se de ter servido a Sousuke Aizen e juraram lealdade a Soul Society, sendo assim, nomeados capitães dos treze esquadrões, preenchendo as vagas que faltavam.

- E esses dois outros arrancars? –Um shinigami do conselho apontou para Pesche e Dondo-Chakka. –Eles são fracos, não serão de serventia para nós... Devemos matá-los agora!

- São meus subordinados! Eu me responsabilizo por eles! –Nel interveio pela defesa de seus companheiros, Ichigo também a apoiou.

Começou uma pequena discussão, Ulquiorra aproveitou a oportunidade para se retirar, mas foi visto por Grimmjow, que decidiu acompanhá-lo.

- Que saco! Pra quê uma cerimônia de nomeação? Eu detesto essa formalidade! –O Jaggerjack caminhava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos em uma postura descontraída.

- As coisas serão assim daqui para frente. A partir de amanhã, teremos que usar o uniforme dos shinigamis.

- Sei que agora o Aizen está preso e não possui mais nenhum poder, mas nunca imaginei que você, o arrancar mais fiel a ele, fosse passar para o lado dos shinigamis. Eu imaginava que você seguiria o Aizen até a morte, se fosse necessário.

- Confesso que nem me reconheço mais. –Ulquiorra estava com uma expressão séria no rosto, mas o tom de sua voz denotava tristeza.

- É por causa daquela humana, não?

Os dois pararam de caminhar ao mesmo tempo e se encararam, Grimmjow estava com as sobrancelhas contraídas, entretanto o Schiffer continuava apático.

- Sim... acho que estou apaixonado por ela. –Ulquiorra respondeu simplesmente.

- Por que não se declara?

- Não quero que ela saiba desse meu sentimento.

- Acho que nunca vou te entender... quando eu estou com fome, eu como; quando estou com sono, eu durmo! Da mesma forma, se eu me apaixonasse por alguém, eu iria me declarar sem pensar duas vezes!

- Realmente, nossas opiniões divergem... –Ulquiorra fechou os olhos e suspirou. –Embora meu sentimento por aquela mulher seja verdadeiro, não tenho direito de ficar com ela. Eu já a fiz sofrer demais, é melhor que ela termine com o Kurosaki, pois eu sei que ele jamais a faria sofrer, pelo menos, não mais do que eu.

- Ainda assim, isso me parece conversa de doido! –O homem de cabelo azulado coçou a cabeça. –Se você a ama, deveria protegê-la em vez de se afastar!

- Explicarei de maneira mais simples: Grimmjow, não é que você nunca tenha se apaixonado, apenas não se deu conta desse sentimento. –O moreno virou-se costas e se afastava a passos lentos. –A verdade é que você já sabe quem é a dona do seu coração, ela tem cabelo verde e vive sorrindo.

O Jaggejack ficou parado, tentava pensar em algo para falar que pudesse rebater o comentário irônico de Ulquiorra. Sem perceber, seu rosto corou.

- Se entendeu, então nossa conversa está encerrada.

**XXX**

Orihime não possuía tanto poder espiritual para conseguir acompanhar Ichigo até a Soul Society com frequência. Além disso, se quase não via seus companheiros shinigamis, precisava se dedicar ao máximo para preservar os laços com os amigos do mundo real.

Todos já haviam se formado no ensino médio e escolheram cursos em faculdades diferentes: Ichigo e Tatsuki passaram em educação física, Ishida estudava na mesma sala que Keigo Asano, que também foi aprovado em medicina, para a surpresa de todos (inclusive, dele mesmo). Yasutora Sado fazia curso de direito enquanto Mizuiro passou em sistema de informações. Por fim, a própria Inoue cursava engenharia aeronáutica.

- Kurosaki-kun!

- Bom dia, Inoue.

Dentre todos, Ichigo era a pessoa que via mais vezes, com a desculpa de visitar Tatsuki em sua faculdade.

- Como foi a cerimônia de nomeação?

- Foi uma chatice, fizeram bem em não ter ido!

- Eu só não fui porque não pude, Kurosaki-kun! Afinal, Nel-chan também é minha amiga.

- É verdade... –Ichigo mostrou um sorriso. –Todos estão se esforçando para mudar. Inclusive, Ulquiorra perguntou sobre você.

- S-Sobre mim? –Orihime corou involuntariamente.

Inoue evitava tocar no nome do moreno ou pensar nele, percebia que cada vez mais a imagem de Ichigo em sua mente era substituída pela de Ulquiorra. Queria preservar os sentimentos que nutria pelo Kurosaki embora se tornasse uma tarefa cada vez mais complicada.

**XXX**

Um dia, retornava para casa quando foi atacada por um hollow. Orihime tentava se defender, mas sua força não era o suficiente, pensou que tudo estava perdido quando um homem apareceu, trajando uniforme de capitão dos treze esquadrões.

Era Ulquiorra.

Com apenas um movimeto preciso de sua lâmina, cortou fora o braço do monstro, fazendo sangue enegrecido jorrar a mais de três metros de altura.

- Maldito arrancar! Você já foi um hollow igual a mim! Por que matar um de sua própria espécie?

- Poupe-me de sentimentalismo barato. –Ulquiorra exterminou o monstro, desferindo apenas um golpe de sua espada. –Hollows também matam humanos, mesmo sabendo que já foram humanos um dia.

O moreno balançou a espada de maneira abrupta para retirar o sangue antes de embainhá-la novamente. Orihime saiu do local onde estava escondida, Ulquiorra não parecia surpreso em vê-la.

- Não sabia que estava aí...

- Mentiroso. –Orihime rebateu, o que fez o Schiffer arquear as sobrancelhas. –Você sabia que eu estava aqui e corria perigo, foi por isso que veio.

A máscara de indiferença do moreno caiu, mostrando o quanto estava surpreso, embora tenha se recomposto no instante seguinte.

- É o meu novo trabalho.

- Eu queria te dizer obrigada... e pedir desculpas.

- Por quê?

- Tentei fugir de você durante todo esse tempo, mas a verdade é que eu queria te encontrar e dizer...

Inoue não concluiu a frase porque os lábios de Ulquiorra pousaram delicadamente sobre os seus, sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo. A língua dele tocou o lábio inferior de Orihime, pedindo permissão para entrar, a garota entreabriu os lábios devagar permitindo que o Schiffer a tomasse em seus braços. Era um desesperado e cheio de desejo por terem passado tanto tempo sofrendo, longe um do outro.

- ...Eu te amo.

Jamais voltariam a ser os mesmos de antes.

- Fui um idiota por ter negado meus sentimentos por você durante todo esse tempo.

- Então, somos dois. -Orihime sorriu.

E isso não significava necessariamente algo ruim.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A fanfic se passa no mundo de Bleach, mas acho que tem um pouco de "universo alternativo" XD Enquanto escrevia a fic, sentia fortes dores no meus punhos, tentei postar no dia do aniversário (3008) da Double Side, mas não consegui... Desculpe-me, eu tentei...  
><strong>

**Reviews? :3  
><strong>


End file.
